Demon Slayer
Details Description: A mighty demon is being summoned to destroy the city of Varrock. You find out you are the one destined to stop him.(or at least to try) Starting Point: Talk to the Gypsy located in a tent around Varrock's centre. Difficulty: Novice. Length: Medium. Requirements: Capable of defeating a level 27 demon. Items needed: 1 gp, a bucket of water, and 25 bones. Walkthrough The Gypsy will tell you about a story involving a demon named Delrith. He is being summoned again, and you have to kill him. She tells you to talk to Sir Prysin to help. So, go north to Varrock Castle, and on the western side of the castle, Sir Prysin should be walking around. Tell Sir Prysin that the Gypsy sent you. Ask for Silverlight, the weapon needed to kill Delrith. He will say he kept it hidden because of it being so powerful and needs three keys to open it. First Key: Go the the room in the northwest corner of the castle and climb the stairs. You will be in a room with guards. Climb the ladder in this room, and Captain Rovin will be walking around on the next floor. Talk to him and tell him that what you're talking about is important. Tell him that a demon is going to invade the city, and that you have to defeat it. He will give over his key. Second Key: Go down to the first floor of the castle. Go into the room located northeast. It looks like a kitchen. Look for stairs or a ladder that leads up. Go up them and then go into the room near you to see a bucket. Grab it. Now go back down, and in the kitchen, look for a sink. Use the bucket with the sink. Next, go out the door in the kitchen that leads outside and look for a drain. Use your bucket of water with the drain. The second key will have fallen down. Quickly head east out of the castle and look for a manhole. On your mini map, it will have a red exclamation mark. If the manhole is closed, open it and climb down. If it is open, just climb down. Now go north west and follow a path until you reach a stream. You should see a key to your left, or a red square on your mini map nearby. Pick it up, and if it isn't there, then you were too slow and have to repeat the previous steps again. Third Key: Get 25 bones, then head to the Wizards' Tower, located south of Draynor Village. Once you're inside the tower, climb the stairs to go to the second floor. Talk to Wizard Traiborn about the key, and he will ask for 25 bones. If you have them already, give them to him. If not, go get 25 bones by killing the wizards walking about. When he has done his ritual he will give you his key. Now that you have all three keys, go back to Sir Prysin. Give him the three keys and he will give you Silverlight. Make sure you equip it. If you are weak, get some armour and food. Talk to the Gypsy and ask her what the incantation is. You must remember the incantation, so it is recommended that you write it down. If you forget it, you may go back to the Gypsy to hear it again. Now you must head south of Varrock, and then east towards the stone circle, surrounded by dark wizards. Attack Delrith with Silverlight equipped. When he is weakened, say the incantation the Gypsy told you. When you've killed Delrith and said the correct incantation, you will have completed the quest. Reward * 3 Quest Points. * The weapon Silverlight.